Tears of Blood
by alannalovingwriter
Summary: [Complete] The war in Scanra is finally over and the knights and men of the Own head back to the palace. Much to the happiness of the men, the court ladies are all too willing to flirt...but one takes it too far with the man that Kel loves.
1. To the Palace

Kel rolled out of bed earlier than usual, heading to the mess to collect packets of food for the men traveling with her that morning. The war with Scanra finally over, the knights and men of the Own stationed at New Hope had been called back to the palace. Kel saddled Peachblossom and made sure that the provisions for the journey were secured.

"I'd thought you'd left," Tobe said quietly from behind her.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Kel hugged her one time servant and friend. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No, milady. My place is here, now." Tobe had found a family, and as much as he didn't want to leave Kel, he had elected to stay at New Hope. Kel mounted Peachblossom and rode out, glad to be heading home. Looking at the seargeant riding next to her, she found herself lost in thought. It was unfair for Dom to be so good looking. I think my feelings for him have come back.

"A copper for you thoughts?" Dom asked.

"I was just thinking..."

"Well, obvisouly. About what, may I enquire?"

"The war," Kel lied, "I'm glad it's over."

"As are we all." Still sleepy, they lapsed into a comfortable silence until they stopped to rest. Leaving their horses to drink from a nearby brook, they at a simple Lunch of cold meats and bread. When Kel finished, she went to wash her hands. She felt a nudge from behind, throwing her off balance and forcing her to step into the fridgid water. Her breeches and boots were soaked.

"You'll pay for that!" she threatened Dom, chasing him past the men of the Own. The called out encouragement, laughing as Kel tackled Dom, marching him to the brook. Kel forced him into the water.

"Mithros, that's cold!" he exclaimed, fighting to get out of the cold water. Realizing that Kel was probably stronger than him, he tugged on the arm keeping him wet. Kel was thrown off balance again, this time toppling over on top of Dom. Laughing, they picked themselves up and returned to the others.

"Kel, Dom! You are going to catch the sniffles!" Neal exclaimed, making them unpack dry clothes and go change. When they returned, he gave them both evil smelling broth and made them drink.

"It's for your own good," he explained, but Kel knew he was just getting back at her for making him eat his vegatables.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ride back to the palace took longer than expected, but when they topped the hill overlooking Cours. After being in the field for years, comming home was a mixture of emotions. Kel was excited to see the people she had been placed elsewhere, but was also sad because she wouldn't have an excuse to see Dom everyday. The sergeant Kel was thinking about flung an arm around Kel's shoulders, not an easy feat while on horseback, and sighed dramatically. Her heart fluttered at his touch.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Home...or, at least, home for now." Kel laughed at his antics and slid from under his grasp.

"Let's go," Kel whooped and galloped down the hill, heading for the main gate. Reaching the wall, she halted as the sentry called out:

"Who goes there?"

"Keladry of Mindelan, Nealan of Queenscove, and men of the King's Own." The man disappeared for a moment, and the gate swung open, allowing them to pass through. They rode to the palace in a tired silence, now that they were home, Kel realized how exhausted she was. She could only assume that the others felt the same way. Stabling Peachblossom and Hoshi, Kel made her way slowly to her rooms, laden down with all her belongings.

"Let me help," Dom appeared at her shoulder, taking a pack from Kel. "My room is so much closer to the stables than yours is, I was able to make it there and back before you'd even gotten this far." Dom flashed a smile and Kel felt her insides melt. Was he flirting with her? No...Dom prefered the tiny court beauties. Kel made it to her room, fighting rapidly closing eyelids. She managed to thank Dom before she completely collapsed, sleeping deeply for the first time in years.

AN: Please review...I PROMISE this won't be the traditional K/D fluff I PROMISE!!! now, please, please, please, review!

alannalovingwriter


	2. Practice Courts

Kel groaned as someone pounded on her door. For once in her life, she could have slept in.

"Kel, wake up!" She got to her feel and stumbled to her door. Yankingit open, she found Dom waiting for her.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, "Would you like to practice after breakfast?"

"Sure. If you'll wait a moment, I'll walk down to breakfast with you." Dom smiled as sat down on Kel's chair. She gathered clothing and went into the privy to chance. Splashing water on her face, Kel woke up completely. _Dom's in my room! What was I thinking?_ she wondered. Dressing in a hury, Kel rushed Dom out of her room and to the mess. Kel wished Neal a good morning as she wat down with her porridge. He muttered something incoherent in reply.

"You forget, Kel, our meathead is not a morning person," Dom reminded her. Neal glared at the pair.

"You two are way too awake," he grumbled, returning to his food. They finished breakfast in silence, leaving Neal to finish waking.

"Sword or glaive?" Kel asked. While they had been stationed at New Hope, Kel had been teaching Dom the glaive.

"Both?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the practice courts." They parted, and Kel ran up to her room to gather her practice weapons. Dom was already stretching when she arrived. He flashed a heart-melting grin as she set down her weapons and began to stretch alongside him. Dom picked up his practice glaive and began to twirl it languidly. Kel lunged at him, thrusting the staff end bewteen his hands and making him drop the glaive.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "not fair!" Kel laughed and let him pick up the dropped weapon. They squared off, searching each other for an opening. A few minutes later, Dom lay on his back, dull blade at his throat.

"I yield," he said, raising his hand in defence. "You only won because you've been training with that thing forever. I'll be I can beat you at the sword," he said, standing.

"What would you like to bet?" Kel's reply took Dom by suprise, he had been half-joking about the betting.

"Dinner. If I win--you buy me dinner. If you win-- I'll buy you dinner." He and Kel shook hands. Picking up the practice swords, they circled each other. Dom lunged at Kel, who stepped to one side. Dom spun and their swords met, locking at the hilt. Realizing they were matched for strength, Kel dropped to her knees and rolled out of the way. The pair circled, watching each other carefully. Dom attacked and Kel found an opening. She slid her sword in, flipping Dom's from his graps. Laying the point at the bridge of his nose, Kel smiled.

"You owe me dinner," she said. Dom pushed her sword from his face.

"Tonight? I would not like to remain in your debt," he said, walking Kel to her room. "Will you wear a dress?"

Kel laughed, "We'll see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel stood in front of her mirror, tugging at her dress. It was light green with a dark green overlay that complimented her hazel eyes. Someone knocked on her door and she opened it to find Dom.

"Ready to leave, milady?"

"I'm no lady, but I am ready to leave." Dom led Kel to the courtyard where she found a carrige waiting for them. Kel rasied an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you would want to ride while in a dress." Kel had to agree. While she was capable of riding in a skirt, she did not find it fun. They ate at a small eating place on the skirts of they city. It was very good food, and they spent a long time there, talking. Kel was glad to be in Dom's company. She found she still harbored feelings for him, though she would never tell him. As they rode back to the palace, Kel found herself falling asleep. When they reached the courtyards, Dom picked her up genlty, cradeling her against his chest. Kel sighed in her sleep as Dom carried her to her room. The door was locked, so her gently woke her up.

"Kel," he whispered. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"At your room, it's locked." Kel retrieved the key from her pocked and let them into her room. Falling into bed, she fell asleep with Dom still in the room. He covered her sleeping form and let himself out of the room.

"Goodnight, my Lady Knight."

AN: Please review! I know this is turning out to be traditional K/D but a twist is comming soon, I promise! Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	3. Ann

Kel woke up with a smile on her face. After dinner with Dom, she was sure he returned her feelings.

"Good morning, Neal," she sang as she sat down next to her best friend at breakfast.

"Someone's cheerful this morning," he commented dryly.

"I slept well. Do you want to practice after breakfast?"

"Want to? No, need to? Yes." They stood and returned their bowls. Kel left to retreive her practice sword from her room. Taking a shortcut through the garden, she headed toward the courts to find Neal. She head a giggle from an alcove. _Those courtiers are everywhere,_ she thought.

"Oh, Dom..."_ What?_ she snapped. Walking toward the voices, Kel saw Dom--her Dom-- kissing a tiny blonde. She dropped her sword, making it clatter on the stone path underneath. They couple sitting on the bench looked up sharply.

"Kel--" Dom raised a hand to stop her, but Kel had run away, leaving the practice weapon on the ground. He stood up to go after her, but thought better of it. She would need time to cool down. He felt a hand tug at him and he looked down into emerald eyes.

"Dom," she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Go away, Ann, please." The girl tried to capture his eyes, but failed. When she didn't leave, he did, picking up the dropped weapon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kel, are you in there?"

"Go away!"

"Kel, it's Neal. Why didn't you come down to the courts? I thought we were going to practice." The door was opened and he found himself staring at red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Kel, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kel avoided his gaze. She shut the door and leaned against it. Neal could hear her sobs through the wood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kel, it's Yuki. Please talk to me." Kel opened the door and stared at her friend.

"Neal told you," she accused

"About what? You didn't tell him anything. He's worried about you."

"I can't," Kel said softly.

"Kel, what--who--hurt you?"

"I--I don't want to talk about it." Yuki sighed in exasperation.

"Kel, we are no longer among the Yamanis. You can tell me what's wrong."

"Dom."

"What?"

"Dom hurt me. Not physically! He tore my heart out." Yuki made an encouraging noise as Kel continued, "I have--had feelings for him and I thought he returned them. He sure acted as if he did. I took a shortcut thought the gardens on the way to practice with Neal and I found him--" Kel choked back tears, "kissing some court beauty." Yuki wrapped comforting arms around Kel.

"I'm so sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel walked through the halls of the palace, making her way to dinner.

"You bitch!" Kel looked to see who would say such a thing. The girl Kel caught kissing Dom was standing behind her, hands on hips. He eyes blazed. "Whore, you took Dom away from me. Theif!" Kel turned to leave, not wanting to listen to the girl's words anymore. "Don't turn your back on me!" A prim hand grabbed Kel's shoulder, spinning her around. The girls fist connected soldily with Kel's nose, bloodying it and bringing a sharp pressure behind her eyes. Kel grabbed the girls wrist and pulled her over her waist. Kel pushed her to the ground, placing her knee in the small of the blonde's back.

"Kel!" Both Dom and Neal rounded the corner. Dom ran to pull Kel off her attacker, allowing Neal to see to her nose. Dom held the woman's arms behind her, marching her to see the king after hearing what happened from Kel. Neal stopped Kel's nose from bleeding and gently felt it.

"My darling Keladry, that frail girl has broken your nose." Kel heard amusement in his voice.

"Just fix it," she hissed. Her head was beginning to throb. Neal did just that and led her to her rooms for rest.

AN: stupid Dom...anyways, please review!


	4. Talks

AN:  Sorry this took so long to get up....I have a million excuses, none of which I will bore you with...It's just crazy seinor year, and I'm trying to do too much stuff.  Thanks to all those who remain faithful after such a long period to wait for an update.  Much love and on with the story!

------------------------------------

"Ann of Malven," the King said icily, "Your family just keeps causing trouble. You attacked a knight-- a warrior of the realm-- without provocation. I hereby dismiss your from court," Jonathan glared at the girl and retired to his private chambers. Raoul leaned against the king's desk, wondering why Jonathan had called him there.

"Raoul, do you know what really happened?" Jonathan asked. sinking into a chair, "I've heard strange gossip that Keladry and one of your sergeants were responsible for the mess with Malven."

Raoul shifted and cleared his throat, "I'm not one to gossip..."

"Liar"

"Fine. When Kel was my squire, she and Dom, the sergeant, flirted constantly. I thought that they were going to start courting after Kel recieved her shield, but I guess not. That's all I know. If you really want to know what's going on, talk to Sir Nealan of Queenscove, he's Kel's best friend."

"I have a better idea: you find out why that girl attacked Kel, then tell me."

"But, Jon-"

"Think of it as an assignment." Raoul glared at his King and left.

-----------------------------------

Dom stood outside Neal's rooms, convincing himself to knock. Before the has the chance to, his cousin opened the door and walked into Dom, sending both the to floor. Neal glared at Dom.

"Why were you standing outside my door?" he asked, anger showing in his voice. Neal was mad at Dom for hurting his best friend.

"I was going to ask for advice."

"Well, ask elsewhere. I cannot believe you could to that to Kel," Neal stood and stalked off. Dom stared at his cousin's back in confustion; Neal had never _actually_ been mad at him before.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Dom looked up to find Yuki standing in the doorway, "Neal will get over it--I hope. Com in and I'll tell you what Kel told me." Dom followed Yuki into the room, sitting in one of two chairs.

"First," she began, "let me hear your side of the story." Dom sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know about the bet Kel and I had?"

"Yes."

"Well, the next day, I was approached by Ann of Malven. She knew me to be a sergeant in the Own and asked me how her cousin, Lerant was doing. We went for a walk in the garden and she kissed me. I can't believe what she did! I harbor no feelings for that--that whore." His head fell into his hands, "I was planning on courting Kel, it doesn't seem like _that_ will happen now." Yuki placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Try telling her what really happened."

"I did. She won't listen."

"Then I'll tell her."

"Why do this for me?" Dom asked.

"Because you are family. And because Kel loves you."

------------------------------------

"You sent for me, milord?" Neal said, bowing slightly.

"Yes, please sit down," Raoul filled the chair, looking uncomfortable behind a desk. "The king has put be in charge of finding out why Kel was attacked. What do you you know?"

"Only that it was Dom's fault."

Raoul raised a questioning eyebrow, "how so?"

"Kel wouldn't talk to me. I think she told Yuki, though." Raoul sighed, yet another person to talk too.

"Than you, Neal." They both stood and the younger Knight took his leave. Raoul made his way to Jonathan's chambers.

"You could have knocked," the King said as Raoul opened his door. "I knew you would come back."

"I am not a magistrate! Have somone else figure out what's going on."

"This is the third attack on respectable court women this month. I want to know who's behind this, but I don't want to stir up the rest of the courtiers. Please, Raoul, do this for me. I need to know why this is happeneing."

-----------------------------------

"Kel, may I please talk to you?"

"No!"

"Then I'll wait here. You can't stay in there forever." Dom leaned against the wall to wait for Kel to emerge. He didn't know how long he would be there, but he would stay there as long as he needed to. A few moments later, Kel's door creaked open and her head searched the hall.

"Oh, no..." she wispered, spotting Dom. Kel pulled the door shut.

"Kel, talk to me," dom pleaded through the wood.

"No!" she shouted back, "You can't stay out there forever."

"If you'll just talk to me, I won't bother you again." Kel slowly opened the door.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Can't I come in?"

"No," Kel said flatly," whatever you have to say can be said right here."

"Kel, I know what you saw in the garden hurt you. It hurt me, too. I won't try to make excuses, but if you want to hear the whole story, I'll gladly tell it. Kel, I love you." Dom bowed and left. Kel shut her door, leaning against it. SHe slid down the wood, bringing her knees to her chest. _He loves me?_ she thought, confused. Making a quick decision, Kel opened her door.

"Dom!" she called; she could still see him at the end of the hall. He turned and ran back to Kel.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"May I sit down, it may take a few minutes."

"Sure."


	5. Dresses

I'm finally updating! Wohoo! Sorry this took so long...school has been really hectic lately. I just found out I'm teaching a class next semester (yes, I am a student and still teaching a class...) called...(drumroll) Tamora Pierce Lit! Isn't that awesome?! I'm really excited! Anyway, here's the story:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dom sat in one of Kel's chairs, staring at the floor. "Kel–I don't know where to begin," he ran and hand through his hair. "The day after we had dinner together, I was approached by Ann of Malven. She and Lerant are cousins. She knew me to be in the Own, and asked how Lerant was doing, as he's in the field. We went for a walk and she–well you know the rest. I swear she was completely unprovoked." Kel nodded slowly. Dom stood, "thank you for letting me tell you the truth." He left Kel wondering what her next step would be. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Dom anymore. She still felt her heart leap every time she was him, but it was quelled by her cool thoughts. Kel was startled by a knock on her door. Opening it, she found Yuki.

"Hello, I just wanted to talk," the Yamani said. Kel stared at her, thoughts racing through her head.

"Oh, come in," she said after a few moments. Yuki sat in the chair Dom had vacated, watching Kel closely.

"Dom talked to me earlier today," Yuki began, "he seemed worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you. Are you doing alright?"

"As well as can be expected," Kel answered. It was the most diplomatic way she could avoid the question. Yuki noticed this and demanded the truth. "I don't really know right now," Kel conceded, her tone making Yuki back off.

"The actual reason I stopped by was to ask if you were going to the ball next week."

"What ball?"

"Next week is midsummer. The king is holding a ball to celebrate."

"I don't think I'm going," Kel trailed off," I don't have anything to wear, and I don't really enjoy official functions all that much," Kel babbled, trying to conceal the _real_ reason she didn't want to go. Yuki say right through her verbal dance.

"Dom," she said flatly," You don't want to go because Don will be there." Yuki shook her head in exasperation, "Kel, you have to talk to him someday."

"It's not that, I talked to him earlier today. It's just–"

"You don't want to make a decision about your relationship." Kel was slightly annoyed that Yuki read her so well. "I think it would be very good for you to go. After lunch we'll go down to the city and visit Lalasa." Kel opened her mouth in protest, but Yuki kept talking, "I need a dress myself." The Yamani stood to take her leave, "I'll come back after lunch," she said, walking out Kel's door. Left alone the Lady Knight lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Oof!" Kel grunted as Jump landed on her stomach. "Hey, boy. How'd you get in here?" She wondered out loud. Kel scratched the dogs ears as her mind turned to other problems. Dom. Kel felt a strange mixture of emotions when she thought of him. She thought she still had feelings for him, but now she wasn't so sure. Kel hadn't realized ir before, but even if they _did_ start courting, there would always be women hovering around Dom. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Kel was startled out of her thoughts by the lunch bell. Moving Jump off her stomach, she left for the mess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two women that walked into Lalasa's dress shop alarmed the poor girl at the desk.

"I'm sorry, miladies, but Lalasa is busy right now. Perhaps you could come back next week?"

"May I just speak with her?" Kel asked, she had wanted to just say 'hello.'

"Adrianne, who is it?" They head a voice shout from a backroom, "Never mind, I'll be right out." A thin woman appeared, exclaiming as she saw who her customers were. "Lady Kel! I'm so glad to see you! Do you need a dress for next week?"

"No," Kel said the same time Yuki replied, "Yes!" Lalasa smiled at Kel.

"Well, let's take you in back and get you measured. You've grown since I've last seen you." Kel patiently waited as Lalasa whipped a cord around her, writing down measurements. "Now, Kel, what would you like the dress to look like?"

"It needs to be glorious," Yuki answered for her, "Probably...green, to compliment the dark brown of her hair." She circled Kel, looking at her as if she were a prize mare to be purchased. "A full skirt, but she should show some shoulder." Yuki looked at Lalasa, "She's trying to make a man jealous."

"No, I'm not!" Kel protested, "You're doing that for me! I just don't want to deal with him." The two other women exchanged knowing glances. Kel glowered.

"I have an idea. Let me draw up a few sketches; they'll be ready later today. Would you like me to make a dress for you also, Lady Yuki?"

"No, I have one already." Kel stared at her, annoyed. Yuki would be in for it later. "Why don't we spend some time in the city and we'll come back in one candlemark?"

"Yes, I should have the drawings done by then."

Yuki and Kel left the store, Kel pouting. Yuki turned to her, "You wouldn't have come if I hadn't said that I needed a dress, now would you?" Kel shrugged her shoulders. "Kel, you are being really immature about this. Now, we're going to sit down, and you are going to tell me what you are going to do about Dom and you." She lead Kel to a bench in a public garden, waiting for her to speak.

Kel collected her thoughts and opened her mouth, "I don't know what I'm going to do about Dom."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes...no...I don't know..." Yuki looked at her from under raised eyebrows, it appeared that she had picked up habits from her husband. Kel laughed for the first time in weeks, "You look just like Neal when you do that!" Kel rested her head in her hands, and sighed. "I supposed I do have feelings for him, I just don't know if I can deal with the girls fawning over him all the time."

"Look, Kel, he loves you. I know that if you told him you wanted to try to work this out, he'd try his hardest. Talk to him, at the ball."

"I don't know if I'll be ready."

"You'll be fine. Let's go see Lalasa, she should be done by now."


	6. Decisions

Kel swept down the staircase that led to the ballroom. She wasn't sure _how_ Yuki had gotten her here, but she had. Now Kel stood, watching people mill about, ans she subtly scanned the room for a certain sergeant. She caught a brief glance as Yuki descended upon her. The look on Dom's face was worth all the fuss the dress had been. It was a deep crimson, with flaring skirts. The bodice was fashioned after a kimono, with a cream obi and wide sleeves. Lalasa had said the crimson set off Kel's dark hair nicely.

"Kel!" Yuki said, "Have you seen Dom yet?"

"I've only just arrived."

"Well, go talk to him!" Yuki stopped short of pushing her forward, but Kel could tell she wanted to. As she approached, Dom's eyes grazed over her.

"I like your...dress," he said. Kel fought the blush she felt rising in her cheeks. She didn't know why she got so...well, maidenly around Dom.

"Thank you," Kel responded cooly.

"Would you care to dance?" Kel wasn't sure she wanted to, but court protocol was strict. She was very conscience of the places they touched; her skin burned even through the fabric of her dress.

"Have you been told your next assignment?" Dom chatted amiably.

"I've been given some time off. I'm thinking about visiting Mindelan." The song ended and Dom led her outside. They stood by the railing, the sole occupants fo the balcony overlooking the gardens. It was night, but there was a bright silver moon overhead and mage lights dotting the landscape.

"I've been thinking," Dom began, and stopped. He stared off into the night, thoughts elsewhere.

"Dom?" Kel asked, snapping him back to the present.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"So you said," Kel smiled.

"Kel, I know I've screwed up, but words cannot describe how sorry I am." Kel opened her mouth to say something, but Dom silenced her, "Wait until I've finished, then you can talk all you want. You have every right to be mad at me, but I love you. I don't deserve you, but I love you. Kel you make me laugh and cry and make me feel emotions I didn't know existed. I'll understand if you never want to see me again, but Kel, will you marry me?"

Kel stared at him, mouth open in shock. Words whirled around her brain like butterflies, none staying long enough for Kel to grasp on to. After a few minutes, Dom spoke.

"I understand," he said sadly, " I won't bother you again." Dom turned to leave, but a hand stopped him.

"You can't leave after asking me a question like that!" Kel exclaimed. Hope flickered in his sapphire eyes as he faced Kel.

"You don't hate me?"

"Hate you?! Mithros, no! I don't even blame you for Ann. That wasn't your fault. She's the one to blame. I'm only worried about my sanity." Dom looked at her questioningly. Kel guided them over to a convenient bench. "There have always been women lusting after you." Dom started to speak, but Kel kept going. "Now it's your time to listen. You are incredibly good looking. And nice, and intelligent– everything a woman could ask for. Therefore, there will always be women lusting after you. I'm afraid of–well, me."

"Kel, I don't love any of those other women. Kel, I love _you_." He took Kel's hands in his, " I want to spend the rest of my life with you." To emphasize this point, he kissed Kel. They broke apart, and Kel asked, "But what will you do about them fawning over you?"

Dom looked deeply into her hazel eyes, "I'll let them know, politely, that none of them could hold a candle to you." Kel smiled and rested her head upon his chest; his heart beat was comforting.

"Well..." came an unmistakable drawl from the door leading to the ballroom. Neal was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "Isn't this nice. Would someone care to explain what's going on?"

Kel smiled, "Dom and I have made up, but we need to talk. Would you please excuse us?" Kel stood walked with Dom to the gardens below the balcony. Making sure that they were far enough from Neal's prying ears, she turned to her companion. "Dom, I love you, too. But–" Kel stopped, trying to think of the best way to phrase this.

"But?" Dom questioned, and Kel could hear the worry in his voice. He didn't want to loose her again.

"But I don't think either of us are ready for marriage. I have my career as a knight, and you _know_ men of the own aren't allowed to marry."

"I feel the same way, I just don't want to loose you. Kel, you mean so much to me, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"Perhaps an indefinite betrothal?"

"That sounds good. Kel, I love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks. I've realized that this story isn't really going where I want it to, so this is the end. Hopefully I'll be able to start new suff soon, I've been really busy. Sorry this took so long to get up. And many many many thanks to all my reviewers.

alannalovingwriter


End file.
